


Truly Poison

by vanityaffair



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Poison, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy surely is poisonious to those who she truly like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time typing something on Batman so this could be put in any dynamic so please pardon my mistakes.if any.

Poison Ivy was _truly_ pure poison.

From her lips to her fantastic body and figure,She could always intoxicate anyone in anyway possible.

Her many attempts to render Batman and Robin useless have failed countless times but she managed to always make them hooked to her charm by that sweet little amount of love-dust that she blew into their faces.

But she _truly_ didn't actually want them hooked to her immediate charm.

She lead many others to the water and made them drown,But after those bits and pieces of trash,The two weren't that interesting to her anymore.

She had a eye for someone else...actually two eyes for someone...A certain kitty cat and a certain female bat.

Ivy was very interested in those beautiful creatures...and when Ivy wanted something,Ivy got it.

She tickered around in her botonical lab,smiling to herself as she finished making a intoxicating drug that was going to lead those two pretty animals to her.

She lifted the vial that she held in her hand,admiring the green liquid.

"Oh how lovely.."She said giggling softly before she poured the liquid into a small containment vial.

She put a special cap on the vial that was going to be used to spray the toxin into their faces.

She slipped it into her left green glove,smirking to herself as she let one of her beautiful vines curl around her gloved fingers.

Oh it was going to be a very lovely night.

~

The streets of Gotham was very desolent and empty due to the fact that nighttime was a time to sleep and rest...even though it was a city full of eager criminals who loved to rob a home with a precious gem inside of its hold...

At the most luxurious building in Gotham was Marlene Winston,The richest lady to come from London to stay in the great(not really)city of Gotham and she brought the rare Eye of The Tiger gem that's worth was 12.1 billion dollars over to Gotham for display at the Gotham Gem Viewing.

Oh it was such a precious gem...It would be too bad if someone tries to steal it away... Catwoman was on prowl for that beautiful ruby.

She looked through the window looking in awe as the gem was in a glass case with lasers surrounding it so if anything were to trigger them they would alert the police.

She tapped the glass softly as if she was a kitty cat looking at a fish swim around.

Her claws then drew a medium circle into the glass then she quickly caught the cut-out glass before it fell to the floor.

Her lips curled into a smirk as she slipped her left leg in then slipped her other leg in as she slipped into the apartment with ease without making any kind of noise.

Meanwhile,Batgirl was on watch due to the fact that Marlene requested that only the best could watch over the precious diamond and since Batman and Robin were on the otherside of town trying to stop the Joker and wouldn't be back for a while,She took the liberty of watching over the building that Ms.Marlene was staying in,to make sure no unexpected guest decide to stow away with the ruby.

She sighed.She just managed to circle the whole building in just a matters of mintues,looking for anyone who weren't invited or weren't suppose to be in the building.

Then she started to look up then she noticed something...

Up on the floor window where Ms.Marlene was staying,something or someone was climbing out the window and they looked very... _very_ familiar.

Catwoman managed to get the gem in seconds without making a noise.

She smirked as she looked at the precious gem that she held tightly in her hand.

She quickly made her descent by landing in a alley on her feet with ease,only to be caught by Batgirl.

"Going somewhere?"

Catwoman stopped,placing the gem in her suit between her breasts(obvious place)then zipped her suit up before she turned around towards the female caped-crusader.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"She quipped smirking as she looked at her.

"Hand over the gem."Batgirl said but she knew she was going to have to chase after her for it.

Catwoman purred and said in a seductive tone,"Come and get it."

But then a strange aroma filled the air between the two making them stop and sniff the air.

Poison Ivy smirked as she was hiding in the shadows,watching the two beauties fall under her spell.

"What's...that smell?"Catwoman said with a bit of dizziness in the tone of her voice while Batgirl tried to cover her nose from the scent but she couldn't reach her utility belt in time.

They both were intoxicated with the scent as they were too heady and dizzy to do anything really.

"Such a easy catch.Never thought I could catch a bat and cat at the same time..."Ivy said giggling as she revealed herself.

Batgirl kneeled down on her left knee as she struggled to breath,"Ivy..."

Catwoman started to moan as she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach...then it moved south.

"Wh-what..."Catwoman struggled out then she felt a tightening compromise in her lower area.

She felt wet and soaking as her clit was getting hard against the thin feel of her black thong.

"Aw,"Ivy said as she slowly walked over to her precious prize,watching her as she was on her knees struggling to keep herself from creaming herself in that tight latex suit.

Batgirl was feeling the exact same strange sensations as she lurched over,let out a groan as she resisted it.

Ivy smirked as she watched them both writhe and moan under the toxins she sprayed them with.

Being able to catch the two beauties that she had eyes for was enticing and pleasuring.

She wanted to see them both on their knees and treating her precious garden like gold.Luckily she brought something along for the ride to keep them moaning.

She leaned back against the wall,releasing more the beautiful toxins into the air,watching them struggle with themselves.

Then Catwoman gripped her suit's front zipper and she leaned back on her left free hand as she pulled the zipper down,the gem between her breast but she quickly removed the precious gem and placing it to the side.

She continued to pull the zipper down,revealing her lacy black bra then she pulled it down further.

Ivy licked her posionious lips as she watched the kitty cat reveal the black lacey thong.

"Ooh such a beautiful kitty..."Ivy said chuckling softly to herself before she looked over to the bat who had already undid her utility belt and tossed it to the side.

Batgirl was already making quick work of her cape and hookings of her cowl,pulling it off slowly but she kept her mask on.

Pity,It would've been nice to see those pretty eyes looking up at the bright green ones.

Ivy watched as they stripped infront of her,making herself wet and soaking.

She revealed from behind her back a strap-on with a green dildo to match her fancy.

"Hmm...Which one first?"She said with a mocking tone as she looked between the now two naked beauties.

Why not them both?

~

Batgirl was moaning in escasty as Catwoman was bent down underneath her,treating her pussy like a real kitty cat,Her long tongue just slithering in and out of her.

Poison Ivy was licking and drinking juices from Kitty Cat's kitty,letting the love juice dribble down the corners of her mouth as she heard her moan muffledly into Batgirl's cunt,making her elicit a moan from the young bat.

Kitty tasted real sweet...like sweet cherries...

Ivy's right hand was down her pants,playing with herself as they were all in sync with each other,making this much more pleasuring.

Catwoman finally couldn't take much more of this and she released her milky white into Ivy's mouth.

Ivy accepted this precious drink as she licked the milky goo from the honeypot that it came from.

Batgirl didn't seem too be lasting any longer as she let out a pleasuring to the ears moan as she came in Catwoman's mouth.

Catwoman drunk it down like it was milk from the sacuer.

Now that she got them ready,they were going to experience something very pleasuring...

~

Batgirl's gloved hands were gripping the wall as she moaned in pleasure.

Ivy smirked as she thrusted into the young bat's tight cunt and she keep up a pace whilst Catwoman was getting herself ready for it next as she kept fingering and rubbing her clitoris.

Ivy's gloved hands were gripping Batgirl's hips tightly as she sped up the pace,her the squishing and wet sounds coming from the wet pussy that she was fucking now.

Oh how beautiful it was to hear the girl moan then she heard the precious kitty moan and that just made her twice as wet.

"Oh fuck me..."Batgirl moaned out as she gripped the wall much tighter,trying to handle the vicious pace that Ivy had created.

"Oh pretty little batty I am..."Ivy purred out then Batgirl's breath quickened as she felt Ivy's free hand grip and cradle her left breast in her hand.

Ivy smirked as she squeezed then tortured the girl's breast listening to her moans and groans.

Catwoman watched with intrigue and anticipation but mostly pleasure as her pace increased.

Then Batgirl couldn't handle it anymore and she shuddered as she released her milky load.

Ivy pulled out and she bent down,licking the beautiful milky goo,making a gesture for Catwoman to join her in the feast.

They both lapped at Batgirl's once-innocent pussy as more goo oozed down making them lap and suckle it some more.

~

Catwoman purred as Ivy slid the wet tip of the dildo against her cunt before it slid in with ease due to the wetness as Ivy started to pound into her.

Her legs were wrapped around Ivy's hips whlist Batgirl was kissing Catwoman on the lips,enjoying each other as they both kissed infront of Ivy making her purr and moan with delight.

She went quicker making Catwoman moan muffledly into Batgirl's mouth and making her grip on the wall grow tighter.

Ivy chuckled to herself as she thrusted harder and quicker into Catwoman,making loud squelching and wet sounds louder.

Oh how she enjoyed this.

Soon when Catwoman comed,Batgirl was underneath her to catch the gooey load as soon as Ivy pulled out of her.

~

Ivy moaned loudly as the kitty and the bat tended to her precious garden.

Catwoman was lapping and licking her clit,making her moan while she was eating Batgirl out,but had Batgirl's face at her pussy,making her join along with Catwoman as the two lapped and made Ivy go on the brink of a wonderful ending to a wonderful story.

She was getting closer by the mintue and she could soon hear the sounds of sirens coming from a distance.

Then soon,Ivy couldn't handle it anymore.

She released her most largest and gooey trail into the two greedy comesluts as they dranked it down with no trouble at all.

~

She had got herself dressed while she watched the other two stabilize themselves.

"You both were lovely for me..We should do it more often."Ivy said as she then blew a kiss good-bye and disappeared away from the two confused beauties.

Poison Ivy was truly poison.

Whatever caught her eyes always ended up in her hands or better yet,In her arms.

Yeah..She was truly poisonious and toxic.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
